


Is It Too Much To Ask Harry? - Narry

by creativemind7



Series: We're better together (Narry/Lilo) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, harry's reaction, to niall's song, too much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: This is basically written in Harry's point of view when he hears Niall's new song (Too Much To Ask).I might write what happens after he hears the song.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was currently on his phone and tucked under his sheets, even though it was mid-September. He liked to set his AC temperature to 15 degrees. It was around nine in the evening and he didn't feel like going out so he switched on his tv, but he couldn't really find anything he liked so he opened his Twitter and started scrolling down. At a point, his phone was blowing up with messages and tweets from fans. He clicked on one of them to see what all the fuss was about and he was kind of shocked and surprised to hear Niall dropped another single. He hadn't talked to him in about a month. 

It's not that he didn't want to talk to him but things were a bit awkward. See, Niall and Harry were best friends, the closest of friends until the hiatus. They used to hang out every day and sometimes without the other lads and everything was normal until one night. Harry had gone over to Niall's room of the hotel and they decided to watch "The Notebook" together. At the end of the movie, they realize that they had been holding hands throughout the entire movie. Harry didn't know what came over him at that moment but he leaned in and he found Niall doing the same. When their lips met it was the best feeling ever. They both enjoyed it, correction loved it so they kept doing it. They kissed almost every time they saw each other.

After about a month of kissing Niall, Harry decided that they should talk. Harry was confused. He didn't know if Niall liked him or if Niall was doing it simply because he liked kissing.   
" What does all ... this.. mean?" Harry asked. Niall raised an eyebrow," this?" "Yes, this Ni. It's not normal for 2 best friends. You don't just kiss anyone. What does the kissing mean to you?" Harry was getting frustrated now. He really wanted Niall to like him because he was in love with Niall. " I don't know Haz. Let's just let it be for now yeah? We can keep kissing but as friends, doesn't have to mean anything, ya know?" Niall replied. Harry's heart broke as soon as the words left Niall's mouth. Niall didn't like him like that, he just liked the kissing. Even though Harry wasn't pleased with Niall's answer he still nodded. At least he would get to keep kissing Niall as well as be his best friend. So that was all it ever was, they never talked about it again. They kept kissing and Harry kept falling for Niall but knew the feelings weren't mutual. That went on for years, until the hiatus.

Harry agreed to the hiatus because he couldn't do this anymore. Kissing Niall meant something to him and he couldn't keep doing it because he was gonna end up hurt. The boys all promised to keep in touch. They had a WhatsApp group and a couple of emails going around. On the group chat, it was mostly Louis and Liam that talked. Harry and Niall did text each other sometimes but all it ever was, was a hi and a bye. They hadn't seen each other since June and Harry thought it would be better this way. Harry never got over Niall though. There was never a second where he didn't think about him. He had heard Niall's music (slow hands and this town) and he thought they were amazing. He always kind of hoped that they were about him but he knew that wasn't the case. Harry's album was mostly about Niall. There were a few songs about his family and friends but most of them were about Niall. 

Anyway back to the present, Harry kept scrolling and saw a tweet from Niall which said - @NiallOfficial Hope you guys like the new song. It's a very important and personal song that I wrote about someone special. Here's the link for those of you that haven't heard it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cfL9nTNugM

Naturally, Harry clicked on the link. As soon as he saw the picture of Niall on that bed his heart started pounding. "Here we go" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry's POV:

~ Waiting here for someone  
Only yesterday we were on the run  
You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun  
Now I'm waiting here for someone ~ 

Who are you waiting for Niall? Some super hot model to join you in bed? Awhhh she smiles back at you? How sweet. Is my smile not good enough?

~ And oh, love, do you feel this rough?  
Why's it only you I'm thinking of ~

No need to keep rubbing it in Niall. While I'm here thinking about you all day and all night you're busy thinking about someone else, obviously someone better.

~ My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time  
My heart is hoping  
You'll walk right in tonight  
You tell me there are things that you regret ~

Come on! This song just breaks my heart. It only reminds me of that ballroom dance Niall and I had on stage. There are things I regret like kissing you, Niall. It's not like this song is about me though.

~ 'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet  
It's all I'm asking  
Is it too much to ask?  
Is it too much to ask? ~

Oh yay !! So he fell for someone when I fell for him. Even better!! I can't take this anymore.

End of POV:

And with that, he removed the video and returned to Twitter. He enjoyed the song but he couldn't take it anymore. It's hard to listen to the person you're in love with babbling about someone else. He decided that he should congratulate Niall on Twitter because that would be the right thing to do but he needed to get in a good mood first. So he tweets- @Harry_Styles: Knock knock  
He gets millions of replies from fans and most of them were who's there? so he continues- @Harry_Styles: Alice  
and the fans replied with an alice who?  
\- @Harry_Styles Alice fair in love and war :)

He was proud of this joke. Now it was time to tweet congrats to Niall. He was really nervous, he didn't know what to say. So he gave it his best shot - @NiallOfficial Wow man, that song is just amazing. Beautiful words :) Proud of you Ni x I truly loved it. H :)

Harry was bright red and could hardly breathe. What if Niall thought he was stupid? Now there was no going back now. His tweet made the fans go crazy and much to Harry surprise Niall favorited the tweet 2 mins after he posted it. Soon Niall replied with this - Haz! Thanks, buddy, glad you liked it. DM? 

Niall was asking Harry to dm him so Harry replied with a sure even though he wasn't so sure.


	2. DM

Harry was really nervous about talking to Niall. He tried to calm down and relax but we're talking about the love of his life here.

@NiallOfficial: Hey :)

@Harry_Styles: Hi

@NiallOfficial: How r u?

@Harry_Styles: Gd u?

@NiallOfficial: Gr8

@Harry_Styles: Congrats on ur song again xx

@NiallOfficial: Tks H xx Appreciate it

@Harry_Styles: So....

@NiallOfficial: Sooo

@Harry_Styles: What have u been up to?

@NiallOfficial: Flicker sessions right now, u?

@Harry_Styles: not much, couple interviews and gigs here and there

@NiallOfficial: yeah that's gd. How's ur hand btw?

@Harry_Styles: oh it's ok I guess

@NiallOfficial: what did u do?

@Harry_Styles: haha idk 

@NiallOfficial: that's the Haz ik

@Harry_Styles: lol 

@NiallOfficial: haven't seen u in a while, I kinda miss u :(

@Harry_Styles: kinda?

@NiallOfficial: haha

@Harry_Styles: so u miss me but kinda?

@NiallOfficial: I miss u haha

@Harry_Styles: ??

@NiallOfficial: ugh fine I miss u a lot

@Harry_Styles: miss u 2 x

@NiallOfficial: It's different with u tho and idk why

@Harry_Styles: what do u mean?

@NiallOfficial: Lou and Li both reached out and I've seen em a couple times but we've never met... alone. It's weird

@Harry_Styles: why r u saying all this?

@NiallOfficial: cos it's kinda weird, ya know? We used to be best mates and now we barely talk

@Harry_Styles: ik things change

@NiallOfficial: I didn't want them to

@Harry_Styles: not everything goes ur way

@NiallOfficial: u don't miss the old us?

@Harry_Styles: yes but we can't go back. No use crying over spilt milk

@NiallOfficial: ok what's up with u and ur quotes? lol

@Harry_Styles: haha idk

@NiallOfficial: weirdo

@Harry_Styles: heh

@NiallOfficial: Haz, why do u hate me?

@Harry_Styles: WHAT????

@NiallOfficial: I asked why'd u hate me?

@Harry_Styles: where did u get that from!!???

@NiallOfficial: just the way everything is between us. Why do u distance yourself from me? Why don't u like me?

@Harry_Styles: I don't hate u

@NiallOfficial: u surely don't love me!!

@Harry_Styles: look all I'm saying is idk where all this is coming from?!

@NiallOfficial: my heart Harry

@Harry_Styles: what?

@NiallOfficial: bye I gotta go

@Harry_Styles: pls don't be like this

@NiallOfficial: I don't see why I should keep talking to someone who doesn't like me

@Harry_Styles: it's not like that

@NiallOfficial: then why don't we talk anymore?

@Harry_Styles: idk

@NiallOfficial: u do know

@Harry_Styles: look forget it

@NiallOfficial: forget it?!!!

@Harry_Styles: yes

@NiallOfficial: no Harry cos unlike u I don't run away

@Harry_Styles: who says I do?

@NiallOfficial: I did

@Harry_Styles: why's that? I don't run away from things

@NiallOfficial: oh really?

@Harry_Styles: yes Niall

@NiallOfficial: u ran away from me

@Harry_Styles: I didn't run away from u

@NiallOfficial: u never talk to me anymore

@Harry_Styles: neither do u

@NiallOfficial: u started acting weird

@Harry_Styles: so did u

@NiallOfficial: this was a mistake

@Harry_Styles: what?

@NiallOfficial: u don't want to talk to me or even be my friend!

@Harry_Styles: I do

@NiallOfficial: no u don't. U hate me

@Harry_Styles: for the millionth time Ni I don't hate u!!

@NiallOfficial: bye

@Harry_Styles: fine bye


	3. Chapter 3

The reason why Harry didn't want to talk to Niall was that he was upset about the song and that Niall didn't like him the way Harry did. Harry didn't want to get hurt again. He knows that if he becomes best mates with Niall he'll talk about the people he's been with and that would just break Harry's heart. Harry feels a bit guilty that he made Niall think that he hated him so he opened their chat again and was debating if he should apologize or not. As he's about to start typing he gets a message from Liam.

Payno: Sup H?

Harry: Hey Lili. Not much u?

Payno: Interviews and what not

Harry: same

Payno: so listen

Harry: Yeah...

Payno: I'm throwing a party at my place for Cheryl's bday 

Harry: ok cool

Payno: it's next Saturday 

Harry: k I can make it. What time?

Payno: Ummm around like 8 pm

Harry: k sounds gd. Tks for invite mate 

Payno: np

Harry: c u soon xx

Payno: bye send my regards to ur fam xx

Harry: I will u 2 x

Harry's just exhausted now so he goes to bed. The next day he decides to go to the shopping mall. He has to grab a gift for Cheryl and he needs some new jeans. He throws a cap and sunglasses on him and he's barely recognizable. He's been at the mall for hours but he can't seem to find something for Cheryl but this is his only off day until Sunday which is 4 days away. He bought his jeans and hasn't been recognized yet. That is until he's roaming around the mall drinking his berry juice and in desperate need of a present for Cheryl. "Harry!" a voice came from his left. He looks around and spots a familiar face.  
"Maura!" Harry replied and she pulled him into a tight hug. This was not awkward at all!! He and her son are kind of fighting I guess but Niall is not the kind of guy to kiss and tell so he's sure he hasn't told his mum. " Fancy seeing you here" she says and shoots a very warming smile. See, Maura was like a second mum to Harry. They end up talking and Harry explains why he's at the mall so Maura offers to help. They end up picking a necklace with the name Cheryl. It was indeed a lovely necklace. 

"Bye love. Hope to see you around soon. Niall misses you" Maura says before hugging him again. He was kind of surprised to hear it I mean he didn't know Niall talked about him at home.   
"Bye Maura. It was lovely seeing you again. Thanks for helping me out" and with that, they go their separate ways. Harry stops in a stationary to buy wrapping and a card and then returns home. Once the present is wrapped he finds a decent bag and places it on his table. 

Thursday and Friday Harry is fully booked with interviews but he still thinks about Niall a lot. Speaking of Niall, Niall might be going to the party on Saturday. 

It was finally the day of the party. To be honest, Harry was excited because he hasn't hung out with his friends much since he's been busy with interviews and all. He starts getting ready at about 6:30 pm and he keeps looking in the mirror and arranging this and that. He wanted to look perfect, just in case, Niall showed up.   
Harry made his way to Liam's place. The place is packed so it takes him a while to find Liam and Cheryl. He finally finds them and goes over to Cheryl and tells her a happy bday and hands her the present. He spends quite a long time talking to Liam and Louis but he hasn't seen Niall around. That is until 10 pm when he's parched and needs a good drink. 

He makes his way to the bar and orders a Bacardi + coke. While he's waiting for his drink someone grabs his wrist and pulls him towards them. He realises it's Niall and all of a sudden he feels wet lips on his. He's not gonna lie it felt amazing to be kissing Niall again but he notices that Niall is wasted so he pulls away. Niall doesn't know what he's doing. As Harry pulls away he is forced forward and Niall is kissing him again. 

"Niall, Niall, Ni, Please, Stop" Harry begs but Niall ignores him. Harry pushes him away slightly and Niall pouts. "Why Hazza baby? I love you so much. No, I'm in love with you. And I have been all these years." Niall says and Harry's face is flushed but he knows Niall's drunk. "No Niall you don't" Harry insists.  
"Why do you think I kissed you all these years? I never said anything cause I knew you didn't like me like that. Why do you think I wrote all my songs about you? Why do you think I miss you?" Niall replies with tears in his eyes. Harry opens his mouth to say something but it's too late, Niall's already out of his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry returns home and he is worried sick about Niall. He gives him a ring but Niall declines. He sighed and went to bed, it has been a long night plus Niall won't remember anything when he wakes up.

The next morning:

Niall woke up with a massive headache and a sore throat. His eyes were red and puffy. He doesn't remember much about last night. He remembers going to Liam's party and drinking a lot and that he was upset that Harry didn't show up. What if something happened? Why was he crying last night? He switches on his phone and texts Liam.

Niall: Hi Li, good morning :)

Lili: Hey Nialler x. u ok?

Niall: umm yeah, did something happen last night?

Lili: I saw u leave the house and I think u were crying but I'm not sure

Niall: do u know why I was crying?

Lili: uh well u were with Harry when I saw u and then a couple min later u left

Niall: of course. tks Li for the party and all

Lili: np, see u round xx

Niall: bye xx

Of course it had to be Harry that made him cry, Niall thought. He loved Harry so much but he always thought his feelings were never returned. He opened his call log to find that Harry had called. It was around 10 am so he called Harry, to talk about last night mostly. His hands became sweaty and he had a pit in his stomach.  
After about 10 secs Harry picked up.

Harry: Hello?

Niall: Uh-h hh-hi 

Harry: Niall?

Niall: Y-yeah

Harry: Umm you ok? you sound hoarse

Niall: yeah I'm ok, sore throat that's all

Harry: oh ok 

Niall: so what happened... last night?

Harry: ...

Niall: Haz - ry?

Harry: oh eh last night 

Niall: yes...

Harry: nothing happened

Niall: stop lying

Harry: I'm not

Niall: why was I crying?

Harry: I -uh y-you

Niall: don't give me that. Liam told me I left crying after I was with you

Harry: I

Niall: don't lie to me... please Harry

Harry: I gotta go 

Niall: no you don't tell me, please

Harry: you don't remember anything?

Niall: no

Harry: it's better that way

Niall: NO!

Harry: you were drunk

Niall: so?

Harry: it doesn't matter

Niall: What did I say?

Harry: not much

Niall: ugh please Harry, tell me

Harry: Niall, you were drunk and you didn't mean anything you said so it doesn't matter.

Niall: you're such a bad lair

Harry: bye Niall

Niall: seriously?

Harry: uh

Niall: just freaking tell me

Harry: WTF DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? HOW YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME? I DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN OK? IT'S HARD WHEN YOUR FEELINGS AREN'T RETURNED!!!!!

Niall: WOW SO ME TELLING YOU I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ISN'T IMPORTANT? I GET IT HARRY, I'M NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU!!!!!!

Harry: WHAT? OF COURSE, YOU ARE. I'M I'M- I-I.. L- (hangs up)

Niall: Hello?

Niall was heartbroken, words couldn't explain how hurt he was. He cried so much that he thought it was impossible someone could produce so many tears in under an hour. He felt crushed and broken and very very weak. He started asking the stupid questions like:

Why doesn't he like me back?  
Am I too fat?  
Loud?  
Childish?  
Stupid?  
Idiotic?  
Annoying?  
Short?  
Ugly?  
Am I a bad kisser?

And so on.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis: Hey Nialler x Wanna come over? 

Niall: What time?

Louis: Whenever, my house.

Niall: K be there soon

A week had passed since Niall and Harry's phone call and neither of them had called the other. Niall was still very sad and hadn't gone out much. His shows weren't as fun and it felt like life without Harry wasn't life. He didn't want to bother him but he really wanted to talk to him. Thank god Louis texted him. He put on the rolling stones t-shirt Harry had given him and black jeans. The rolling stones t-shirt was always his favourite since he loved the band as well as it was from his favourite person. He wore it about 4 times this week. He made his way to Louis's house but he couldn't fully enjoy himself.

"Niall, you ok mate?" Louis asks concerned obviously cause Niall is just staring and not paying attention to anything he's saying. Niall doesn't want to be rude but all he can think about is Harry. "Uh yes" Niall replied nodding his head but he can tell that Louis is not buying it. "Spill Ni" Louis says and so Niall tells him what's been going on. "Ni, I'll support you no matter what, you know that. Harry, he loves you, adores you. When we were still in the band all he used to talk about was you. Harry's not mad at you, don't worry. He'll come around." Louis says giving him a sweet smile. "Thanks, Lou. But how do you know he'll come around?" Niall asks. "He's literally coming around" Louis says while using his hands to gesture that he'll be coming here. "WHAT???" Niall yells. " I invited both of you and Liam. I thought it would be a good idea to all hangout, ya know? I had no idea you two were in a situation." Just then the bell rings. "Oh crap" Niall says before rushing into the bathroom. " Where are you going Ni?" Louis is laughing by now. "I'm hiding. Don't tell Harry I'm here" Niall whispers. "Man, are you fooking serious?" he says still laughing and he walks to the door.

It turns out to be Harry in fact and Niall is cursing himself in the bathroom. He can hear voices coming from the living room.

"Hey Haz. You too? Seriously?" Louis asks rolling his eyes. "Hi. What? Me too?" Harry asks arranging his hair. "You look bad mate" Louis points to him. "I know I've had a rough week."Yeah, I know" Louis nods grabbing Harry a beer. " What how do you -?" He's cut off by a bell ringing. "That must be Lili" Louis's eyes lighten up, he's happy Liam came. 

Harry's confused. He didn't know the lads were coming, which means Niall might be coming, he thought. Liam walks in and pulls Harry for a hug. Just then Louis's phone vibrates.

Niall: Mate, you didn't tell me Harry and Liam were coming!!

Louis: I didn't know you and Harry were not talking. Sorrrryyyy

Niall: Great!

Louis: Just come out man, he's not gonna eat you

Niall: nooo!

Louis: come on, you can't hide forever

Niall: don't you -

"Niall, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Louis shouts. Harry's mouth hangs wide open. "Oh, Nialler is here!! Haven't seen him in a while" Liam says excitedly. Niall wants to murder Louis. He has no other choice than to walk out and face Harry. He walks slowly and finally enters the living room. He's greeted by Liam practically jumping on him. Harry blushes at the sight of Niall but he faces the ground and doesn't dare to look up. Harry and Niall don't talk to each other. All the lads watch a soccer game. Liam then pipes up," Hey guys, why don't we play FIFA. But I pick Louis, so it's Narry vs Lilo". Niall and Harry both blush but don't say anything. Louis looks at Niall and he decides to just go with it. "Ok" Louis says and so the game starts. " Which team Louis?" Liam asks. "Umm Man City? Good or?" Louis says. "Perfect" Liam replies and Louis's face is flushed but he doesn't know why. "Ok lads, who are you playing with?" Louis asks Harry and Niall. And for the first time, that night blue met green. 

They stare into each other's eyes until Harry starts stuttering,"Um, well I-I think umm Ni-al-l who yo-u-u wanna play .. with?" Harry is completely embarrassed and can't look at Niall. " I um I-I think we should uh play with uh Man United if that's o-ok?" Niall asks looking at both Harry and Louis. "Yeah ok" Harry says and they start the game. Halfway through the game Harry's knee accidentally touches Niall's and it sends shivers to both. The score during halftime the score is 2-0, Lilo in the lead. However, during the 2nd leg of the game, Harry and Niall each score a goal and they end up finishing the game as a draw. 

At around 7:30 pm Louis calls PIZZA HUT and orders 4 pizzas. They take about an hour to arrive so they come up with something else to do. They use Louis's pc to go on youtube and reacts to their old videos and stuff. First up was Best Song Ever, and they were all laughing their heads off. Then they reenacted the video of best song ever and Liam almost peed his pants. They watched their other videos and then History came up. Liam makes an awhh sound when there's a shot of Niall pulling Harry on the couch and Niall excuses himself. 

When the pizzas arrive Liam quickly picks them up and runs to the kitchen table. Louis and Liam were both pigs and grabbed their pizza and started eating. That's when they realise there were only 3 pizzas. Niall's was missing apparently."Oh, I'll just order 1, don't worry. Start eating guys, it's gonna get cold." Niall says in a calm voice. Everyone just kind of stares not knowing what to do."No, he can share with me" Harry speaks after about a minute of silence. "WHAT? You're actually giving half of your pizza away?!" Louis asks in complete shock. "Yes, I'm not a pig like you" Harry chuckles and they're all laughing. "You sure?" Niall asks Harry. "Yeah come sit down," Harry says petting a chair next to him. So Niall does and they all eat and talk. "Thanks, Harry" Niall says to Harry out of nowhere and for the 2nd time that night their eyes met. "No problem" Harry replies.

After they finish eating Louis wants to play Truth or Dare so they do. They sit on the floor in a circle and Louis starts asking Liam who he misses most out of 1D and Liam says, Louis. And they're all stupid questions until Niall asks Louis," Have you ever liked a guy?" and Louis seams shaken by the question and he starts blushing furiously," um yeah-h" And they're all in complete shock but Louis asks Liam something. It was Liam's turn and he chose Harry, Harry picked dare." Ok Haz, I dare you to kiss Niall" Liam says and of course, he doesn't have a clue what's going on between Harry and Niall. "WHAT?" Niall and Harry both ask quizzically at the same time. "Come on, you used to kiss like a million times a day" Liam insists. So, Niall and Harry lean in. They both really want to do it. They both felt amazing and kept kissing until Louis cleared his throat. "Not to ruin the moment but you've been kissing longer than needed" Louis says. And yes, Niall and Harry are both aware of that. "It's just for the game, Lou" Niall says but Louis keeps going," Just confess your love for each other already" and their lips meet again until Harry pulls away." What I was gonna say last time on the phone is that I'm in love with you Niall James Horan." "I'm in love with you too Harry Edward Styles" Niall replies. Louis and Liam feel a bit left out but are happy for them. 

They all spend the night at Louis. Harry and Niall are both asleep on the sofa, cuddled in each other's arms. Louis can't seem to sleep and neither can Liam. "Lou, you ok?" Liam whispers. "No, I'm not" Louis answers truthfully. "What's wrong love?" Liam asks and immediately realises what he said. "Um-m there's something missing you know? Like, I'm not completely happy with El." He says looking at Harry and Niall. "What? You don't like one of the lads right? Harry and Niall? Cause they're perfect for each other" Liam says to Louis and Louis answers," Wtf? Nooooooo. Not them. I just want to be loved and to love someone like that. I don't think I'm giving my all to El, my mind's somewhere else." Louis admits and his head hangs low. "Oh. Is this about a guy? You like a guy don't you?" Liam says nodding his head. "Yes-s but-t I.." Louis starts but Liam gently lifts his head and places his lips on his. Louis knew that Liam was all he was missing. Wait but what the hell? He has Cheryl and a child and he has Eleanor and Freddie. This is messed up. They pull away after what feels like forever. " We can't" is all Liam says and he's out the door. 

\------ 

ok so it's the end for this but I'll be starting a sequel to this but it will probably be about Lilo (+side Narry). Thanks for reading and pls give me feedback xx

Love,

~ K :)


End file.
